


Domestic

by betawhitewolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Purely self-indulgent cuddling session
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be S O F T

"Today has been terribly boring!" Fjord groans out as he enters Caleb's room.

The Wizard startles for a second before he settles a huff leaving him as Fjord walks across the room to his bed. 

Caleb barley keeps himself from laughing as the other flops dramatically onto it. 

"Boring? How so?" 

"Nothing but shopping, gods I would rather chew my arms off than be forced to do that again." 

"Oh? It must have been quite terrible then meine liebling." 

"Just the worst." Fjord dramatically groans as his arm fits over Caleb's waist before he moves to lay out over the Wizard's lap. 

"You do know you didn't have to go with them right?" Caleb asks with amusement as he winds his fingers through Fjord's hair, his book being set aside for now.

"Of course I did!" Fjord whines back his voice muffled by Caleb's thigh. 

"You really didn't have to though, I'm sure they would have survived without you." Caleb chirps fondly a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh please, Jester would have bothered me until I had agreed." Comes the huffed responds as Fjord shifts positions to hold onto Caleb better before he settles down again his face now pressed into the others stomach. 

"She would have eventually gotten bored, but I see where you are coming from." Caleb hums as he relaxes against the wall. 

Fjord grumbles back to him inaudible for a moment before he relaxes again.

Caleb chuckles at him for a moment before he settles back down and retrieves his book from beside them. 

They sit in relative silence for awhile, with Caleb tracing patterns in Fjord's hair as he reads, the Half-Orc already falling fast asleep in his boyfriend's lap. 

Eventually Caleb sets his book down and forces the other to move, shifting to get comfortable before the Warlock can settle back atop him and go back to sleep.

Caleb stays up for a little while longer allowing himself to just enjoy his boyfriends touch before he cuddles into him and allows himself to slip into peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you did/didn't enjoy, have a nice day/night! Thanks again for stopping by!


End file.
